a frightening kind of love
by Hebi-Hime92
Summary: Deidara's pregnant with abusive Madara's child, with help from Konan, she escapes from the akatsuki with Itachi as her escort.  mada/femdei onesided ,ita/femdei,pein/konan. rating for language. plz review!
1. Chapter 1

okay heres the angsty one

yes i know hes really a guy

btw i own none

_**(knock knock knock)**_

**pause**

_**(knock knock knock)**_

**"wonder who that is" Konan thought to herself as she walked to the door.**

**"who is it?"**

**"Konan?" **

**"Dei-chan?" the blue haired woman wasted no time opening the door and letting her best friend and the only other girl in the whole akatsuki gang inside.**

**"thank you for letting me in Konan..." Dei's voice trailed off**

**since when did she not say "un" at the end of a sentance?**

**"Dei..."**

**"Mada hit me again..."**

**"again!"**

**"on my face...and my rib..." Konan looked at her friends face. there was a fresh cut on her visible cheek. she could only hope the damage to the left side of her friends face was as minimal. when she brushed the bang aside her heart sank as she saw the bruise causing the eye to swell. it was large, and fist shaped. Madara did this.**

**"Dei you've got to get away from him."**

**"it's not that simple. especialy now..."**

**"Dei if you stay with him you're going to get yourself killed. what do you mean "especialy now"?"**

**"Konan, you've got to help me escape."**

**"what's going on?" Konan looked at the blonde with concern. The bomb artist looked up.**

**"swear you wont tell anyone? not even Pein?"**

**"Dei... you're shaking and starting to scare me... whats wrong?" she took a deep breath.**

**"I'm pregnant...please help me."**


	2. OMG

**blah blah blah disclaimer blah blah I don't own blah blah kishimoto-sama blah**

**deidaras pov from here on**

**"You're WHAT?" Konan scream/whispered.**

**"you heard me." I was at the point of tears. even though Konan was my bestie it was never easy talking about my relationship problems with anyone. After staring at my belly (WTH) for about five minutes. she finaly spoke.**

**"When?" I sighed.**

**"I found out about a week ago, and I've only missed one period, so I'm guessing two months?" I gave the best sarcastic smile I could muster before getting up.**

**"Anyway it doesn't matter... I'm running away." Konan shook her head.**

**"you wouldn't last very long out there, not on your own anyway." I stopped halfway to the door and turned around.**

**"and what would you suggest?" about that time i feel a hand on my shoulder and hear a deep voice.**

**"_We _run away, together." I turned back around so fast my head spun.**

**"Oh Itachi, for a moment I thought- wait a minute, ITACHI? YOU'RE gonna help ME escape?" now my head was REALLY spinning. How on earth did HE know my secret? Hell for all I knew he didn't even know I was a girl?**

**"I've known you were a girl since the first time I saw you. And when you started dating Madara I knew it was only a matter of time so I started watching you." Okay seriously WTF is up with this guy? he's like some kind of crazy mindreading ninja stalker or something.**

**"That didn't answer my question." Itachi smiled. Now I'm scared. he tapped on his glasses (which he only wears when off duty but they still magnify his sexyness).**

**"Sharingan." DUH! I am such an idiot. *facepalm* Konan cleared her throat.**

**"So, when will you two be ready to leave?" she looked from me, to Itachi, and back to me. Itachi spoke first.**

**"Whenever she is." Wow he really _is_ a gentleman. Gah! Snap out of it! You hate him remember?**

**"As soon as possible." i lowered my head.**

**"then it's settled. I'll get the necissary paperwork filled out for the two of you to go on a phony mission. it should be ready in a few days to a week." Konan nodded. Itachi turned to me.**

**"and so it begins."**

ahh! gomen! I had no intention of this chapter being so short! i will make it up to y'all. you know the drill reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

**okay you know the drill disclaimer blah blah I don't own blah blah blah**

**about a week later**

**Itachi pulled me off to the side in the hallway.**

**"Finish packing, we leave at dawn." okay at least he was back to being an asshole. for a moment I seriously thought he had like a secret crush on me or something wierd like that. I thought our little meeting had gone unnoticed. boy was i ever wrong.**

**"what was that?" Madara demanded.**

**"Nothing i've just got a mission coming up and he was just reminding me to pack." I grabbed a few shirts for my bag. Mada closed the drawer.**

**"Need I remind you ,you're MY girl, not his." I cringed as my stomach turned, I knew what was coming but I still didn't see it.**

**(Itachi's POV)**

**i heard the screams and my heart skipped a beat as I ran back toward her room. when i got there madara had beaten her to the ground and was kicking her like she was a dog.**

**"Get up!" He snarled lining his foot up with her ribs.**

***THUD!***

**"You..." He just then noticed I was standing there.**

**"Me..." He smirked. I felt the anger boiling inside me.**

**"You MONSTER! what? does beating up on someone weaker than you give you confidence? do you feel that you have to threaten and abuse the woman who loves you just to keep her by your side? What is wrong with you?" i was trembling.**

**Madara smirked again.**

**"actually... I could care less about you or any feelings that you may have for this wench." he kicked her one last time before leaving. I knelt down where she was. She cringed.**** Oh it was on. if I ever caught Madara Uchiha off guard ever again I was going to kill him.**

**"Itachi?" her voice was so weak. I tried to help her up.**

**"Shh.. it's okay, he's gone now." I preoccupied myself with smoothing her hair while she cried and shook in my arms. "More importantly, are you okay?" she managed out a short 'yes' in between sobs. I looked at her chakra. surprisingly she only had a few cracked ribs. I checked the baby... it took me a moment... I didn't know what to look for... when I was certain they were both fine I offered to let her sleep in my room that night. **

**(Deidara's POV)**

**when i woke up it took me a minute to remember what had happened only hours ago. Itachi looked at me.**

**"You ready?" I nodded.**

**"Let's go" Konan walked with us to the entrance. it was a teary goodbye. she turned to leave.**

**"good luck" she looked at me..."And be careful."**


End file.
